


Why Steve Rogers Hates the Beach

by LokasennaHiddleston



Series: Avengers Academy Shorts [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Humor, Jealous Steve, M/M, Pining, Possessive Loki, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve finds out Tony is dating Loki, he can't just let things slide. Tony deserves better. And seriously, how can people just accept Tony dating the most untrustworthy guy on campus? <br/>And okay, maybe Steve has other reasons to intervene - reasons like wanting to be in Loki's place, in Tony's bed, kissing that smart mouth - but that's secondary. Isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Steve Rogers Hates the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been reading quite a lot of Stony lately - but my main OTP is still Frostiron. So, poor Steve suffered the consequences :D I'm not sure I'm happy with the summary, but eh...  
> Also, this story benefits from the fact that I'm terribly amused by all the dancing and pool playing Steve does. Cap America is a slacker! Who knew? :))

Steve found out last.

Granted, he didn't spend much time with Tony—for... reasons—and even less with Loki, but he still should have been aware of it.

But no one had mentioned it, not even Jan. In fact, everyone seemed to be aware of what was going on and took it completely in stride when Tony walked into Club A, hand in hand with Loki.

Weirdly enough, Steve's first thought was to wonder what Tony was even doing here. When he'd first heard of Tony Stark, he'd expected the man to be a partier, and he did indeed drop by the Club on a fairly regular basis. But half the time, he seemed to have more interest in the robot behind the bar than the actual people, and he usually got bored fairly quickly. He seemed to prefer working on his technology in that great big tower that quite frankly intimidated Steve.

This worked well for Steve, because he liked Club A. This place, at least, didn't seem quite so alien—the weird robot aside. He liked coming to Club A to dance, usually with Sam. They often played pool together too.

Steve actually did cross paths with Tony on a regular basis, but as a rule, it wasn't so much at the club. Hell, he was more liable to run into Tony in front of the dorm, when Tony was sitting next to Jan and tinkering on one of the devices that still made Steve wonder if he was actually dreaming. Sometimes, it was at SHIELD, when Tony was studying alien armor and Steve training. So yes, he definitely thought this was weird.

Of course, that thought was mostly just preparation—and perhaps a hefty dose of denial—for the actual problem, which was Loki. The guy who was likely the most untrustworthy person on campus, and who'd somehow managed to worm his way into Tony's good graces.

Tony greeted them all with his regular aplomb and them dragged Loki toward the bar. Loki sat down on a stool. Club A wasn't very big, so Loki ended up sort of pulling Tony into his lap. It was a wonder that the stool didn't collapse under their combined weight.

At one point, Loki had been a fairly common presence in Club A, although shortly after Steve had joined the Academy, he'd started to come less and less. Now, Steve knew why.

Steve didn't realize he was glaring until Jan poked him in the side and cleared her throat lightly. "Cap? Are you feeling okay? You look like the time you faced off with Red Skull."

Natasha gave Steve a knowing, slightly cool look. "I don't think Steve knew about our resident lovebirds."

"You can't be okay with this, Natasha," Steve said, struggling to keep control of his temper and his voice low enough that Tony and Loki wouldn't hear.

"It's definitely a risk, but it's not like we can do anything about it. I think Fury already tried, and Tony threatened to pull all funding from the campus."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"

Jan fidgeted, looking a little uncomfortable. "Tony's a great guy, but he can have a temper and he doesn't deal well with authority figures. I don't know if it was a bluff, but I'm thinking it would be best not to chance it." She peered closer to Steve's face. "This isn't about them being gay, right?"

"Of course not!" Steve spluttered. Miss Potts had provided Steve with a very comprehensive education on human rights in the twenty first century, including a chapter on gay relationships. Yes, it was a little surreal for Steve, but that wasn't the problem at all. "It's just... It's Tony."

Jan looked unconvinced. Natasha just arched a brow at him. Steve forced himself to look away from her knowing eyes and glanced back to the bar.

Loki was staring straight at him. Tony seemed completely unaware and appeared to be talking to the robot, but Loki was anything but. And if Steve had thought Natasha was unnerving, it was nothing compared to Loki's focus.

Steve was reminded that right, Loki wasn't actually human, and he'd probably heard every word despite Steve's attempt to keep his voice down. He half expected Loki to attack him or argue or cast some sort of spell.

Loki didn't. He just smirked and lifted his drink in Steve's direction, as if in a silent toast. And then he set the drink aside and pulled Tony in for a kiss.

Steve twitched. Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to get out of here, as far away from Tony and Loki as possible.

It would have looked suspicious, though, so instead, he left the dance floor and joined Sam by the pool table. Sam shot him a narrow-eyed look. "You okay?"

"Fine. Come on, let's play."

Thankfully, Sam didn't argue with him again. But there were disadvantages to being a supersoldier, and while he was now turned away from the bar, he could hear bits and pieces of Tony's conversation with Loki.

"You know, Anthony," Loki said at one point, "I do appreciate your tastes in entertainment, but I feel like I have mastered everything this establishment has to offer. I'd much rather be at the tower... preferably in your bed."

"You make a convincing argument, Lo. We really do need to test out that new headboard."

Tony's voice was a low, sensual purr, and the images the words summoned in Steve's brain made Steve snap—quite literally. The pool cue splintered in his hands. Sam froze. Everyone—even the damn robot—started to stare at him.

Steve decided he didn't care about what everyone else thought anymore. He grumbled a goodbye and left the club, making a beeline for the dorm.

If he pictured Loki's face on the punching bags he took out his aggression on, no one would have to know.

****

The thing was Steve knew it was his fault. When he'd first come to the academy, he'd sort of pushed Tony away. Tony had actually made a randomly flirtatious comment, and Steve had panicked and it had spiraled from that, until Steve and Tony barely spent much time together. Tony was friendly to him and they had worked together on missions in the past, but that didn't mean anything.

When he let himself actually think about it, Steve knew he'd been a coward. If he'd tried it then, if he'd seized the moment, maybe Tony would be with him now. Maybe Steve would be the one in his bed, holding his hand, kissing that smart mouth.

And really, he'd have handled it better if Tony had maybe dated Jan, who was so nice, or even Natasha, who for all her mysterious ways, was trustworthy in her own way. But Loki? Loki? The guy who'd cursed the beach in an attempt to destroy them all? Tony deserved so much better than that.

It was this thought that had Steve approaching Tony the next day. Tony was in front of the beach, tinkering with the music player, frowning slightly as he looked at the parts. Loki was nowhere to be seen. Good.

Steve cleared his throat lightly and Tony looked up. He smiled slightly and abandoned the player. Steve did his best to focus on his face and not on his abs. "Hey, Cap. Fancy seeing you here. I thought you didn't like beaches much."

"Yes, well... I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Sure thing. I'm all yours."

Yeah, right. Steve wished. Pushing back the thought, he focused on the matter he'd come here to discuss. "It's about Loki. Your... relationship with him."

Tony's smile instantly faded. His eyes grew dark and threatening. "Cap. I'm going to stop you right there. My relationship with Loki is non-negotiable, and quite frankly, none of your business."

All right, so Steve could have approached this in a more tactful way. He definitely believed that Tony had stood up to Fury. "I'm just worried about you, Tony. Are you even sure it's safe? He's proven to have nefarious plans in the past."

"First off, I can't believe you used the word "nefarious" in casual conversation. Second, if you're worried about what Lo and I do in bed, don't bother. Loki is very careful."

Steve's mind just about broke at that, because... What? And Tony wasn't done yet. "Third, Loki isn't that bad a guy. All he needs is someone to give him a chance. I think I can be that someone."

Steve pressed his lips together. He understood what it was like to desperately want a chance—he'd been there. But still... "I get that, I do. He's at the academy, so he has been given a chance. But... Dating Loki is probably..."

He didn't get to finish the phrase. A shadow suddenly loomed over him and Tony. Steve looked up, and at first, he thought it was a Hydra zeppelin or something. But then, he realized he'd missed something very important while distracted by his conversation with Tony.

The shadow was not in fact a Hydra vehicle of any kind. It was a head. The head of a massive snake.

The snake's head was easily as big as the quad—if not more so. Its slitted eyes zeroed in on Steve. Steve froze. His first instinct was to reach for the shield, but he stopped himself, because the shield would barely even be a toothpick for something like this.

Tony, on the other hand, seemed to have no sense of self-preservation at all. He took a step forward and waved slightly at the snake. "Uh... You wouldn't happen to be Jormungand, right?"

The snake looked away from Steve and to Tony. It slithered back slightly—at which point Steve realized it had emerged from the pool—and how was that even possible, because the pool shouldn't have been big enough to allow for that sort of thing. The ground shook and some of the buggies fell over as the snake dropped its head onto the beach next to Tony.

Steve finally snapped out of his trance, and threw all caution to the wind. He wasn't going to allow Tony to get eaten. Even if he had to step in, he still had a better chance than Tony of surviving the snake.

He took a step forward, careful so as not to startle the creature. "Tony... Come away now."

"Cap, stay where you are," Tony said without looking at him. "I don't think it's going to hurt me, but you... I'm not so sure."

Steve never found out if Tony had actually been right about that or not. Loki popped in, manifesting at Tony's side. "Jormungand. Did I not tell you to use the portal only if it is absolutely necessary?"

The massive snake hissed and Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. They seemed to be communicating, because Loki turned and glared at Steve. "I see. Thank you, Jormungand."

Loki patted the large snake's head. Tony hesitated slightly and gave Loki an inquiring look. Loki nodded and Tony proceeded to touch the snake at well.

The snake hissed again, its long tongue extending toward Tony. It didn't actually touch him, but it seemed to... enjoy Tony's presence?

The sound of the approaching quinjet—and quite possibly several other vehicles—interrupted the odd exchange. Loki huffed. "It seems you have alarmed the Midgardians. Go on ahead, Jormungand. I promise, the situation is under control."

The snake hissed again, but obediently retreated and disappeared back into the pool. Steve still couldn't figure out how it managed to fit in there, but it did, and by the time Fury and the others got to the beach, the snake was long gone.

"What in the world was that?" Fury shouted at Loki.

"That was Jormungand," Loki replied imperiously. "I believe I mentioned him before. He is the Midgard Serpent."

"Mr. Odinson, the academy has a strict policy against pets," Miss Potts said. Steve had to admire the fact that she could apparently stay composed even when faced with an incident like this. "They must all be properly housetrained. Exotic pets are absolutely forbidden."

Loki scoffed. "Jormungand is not my pet. Do not be ridiculous, mortal. He does not live on the grounds. Indeed, even in his slighter form, he would be too massive to fit. I simply added a portal to the beach that allows me to converse with him."

"You do not have the authority to make such modifications to the academy," Miss Potts answered.

"Actually, Loki did have permission to add the beach," Tony piped up. Everyone glared at him, but Tony wasn't intimidated. "And after the curse thing, we voted to keep it."

"As long as it wasn't hazardous to the students," Fury hissed. It sort of reminded Steve of the massive snake.

"It is not hazardous." Loki almost sounded offended. "Jormungand merely came to visit. He wanted to meet Anthony, since I had spoken of him, and he was intrigued."

Jan chose this exact moment to emerge from the sandcastle, where she had apparently taken refuge. Steve hadn't realized she'd been present at all. "Well, as long as it doesn't eat us... I think it was interesting. Definitely fierce. And definitely something Hydra Academy doesn't have."

"See?" Tony pointed at Jan. "That's exactly it! You can't diss Jor just because he's a massive snake. It's prejudiced!"

A vein was twitching in Fury's temple. "You're fucking kidding me. I'm getting King Odin, and he can deal with gigantic snakes and kids with no sense."

Loki's gaze darkened—it was obviously a threat that held some weight. But it was Tony's tense stance that made Steve decide to step in. "To be fair, Director, it's true that the snake didn't actually do anything. There's no reason to disturb King Odin."

Fury stared at him like he'd never seen Steve in his life. "Fine," he said after a long pause. "But if it shows up again without permission, we'll have words."

With that, Fury left, his long coat swishing behind him. The rest of the staff—Miss Potts included—followed. "Thanks, Cap," Tony said with a smile once they were gone. "That was really helpful."

"Of course, the incident would have never occurred if Jormungand wouldn't have perceived you as a threat to Anthony," Loki added in an almost off-handed tone.

"A threat?" Jan repeated. "You can't be serious. Steve would never hurt Tony."

"There is more than one kind of threat, Bug-Woman," Loki told Jan. He was looking at Steve, though, the same way he had back in Club A. "I believe we understand each other, do we not, America-Man?"

Tony looked between Loki and Steve, as if confused. "Uh... I get the feeling I'm missing something here."

In response, Loki pulled Tony close and crushed their mouths together. The last thing Steve saw was Loki's hand sliding into Tony's swim trunks, over his ass, and then, the two of them just disappeared.

For a few seconds, Steve just stared at the spot where they had been. He only managed to look away when Jan broke the silence that had settled over the area. "Oh," she said simply.

Steve sighed and plopped down on the sand. "Yeah. Oh."

He really, really hated the beach. And he quite possibly hated Loki even more.

****

When Loki teleported himself and Tony back to the tower, Tony's mind was still whirling. The thing with the big snake had been a guess on his part—largely because he had remembered the floatie which Loki still refused to give up on. It could have easily ended in disaster if Tony had been wrong—but it had not, and Tony sort of wanted to ask Loki how he'd come to befriend a gigantic serpent.

He forgot about all that because Loki seemed even wilder than ever. Tony had to wonder if he'd missed something big, if something had happened he wasn't aware of.

"Hey, Lo?" he managed to breathe out between kisses. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Loki bit out. He then literally bit Tony's throat, and Tony would have made a crack about Loki going all Edward Cullen on him if Loki hadn't coupled that with unceremoniously getting rid of their clothes.

And hell to the yeah, Tony loved it when Loki went god-mode on him. Loki was usually very contained, aware of Tony's mortality, and of the fact that he could do a lot of damage if he wasn't careful. He was probably still aware of it now. But for whatever reason, he appeared to have decided it was manhandle-Tony day, and even if Tony had wanted to argue, he'd have probably had trouble doing so.

Loki was literally everywhere. There was no part of Tony he didn't touch. His weight pressed Tony onto the pillows, and it was both overwhelming and somehow not. And Loki was moving too fast for Tony to even process what he was doing.

Suddenly, Loki was straddling his face, his dick hovering right above Tony's lips. And that was more than fine, except there was apparently another Loki currently spreading Tony's legs and sliding slick fingers into him. Which, what?

Tony made a noise that sounded far too incoherent for his comfort.

"Relax, Anthony," Loki told him, caressing his hair with striking gentleness. "Let me handle everything."

And Tony did. It was so easy to open his mouth and suck Loki's cock in, so easy to relax and let his body yield to the now familiar penetration. He had no idea how it was possible, but right then and there, he didn't question it.

It was much later, when Tony was coming out from the high of his third orgasm and Loki had collapsed on the pillows next to him, that Tony's brain started to work again.

"So... Clone sex? That's an actual thing? How did this happen and why didn't we do it before?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm you," Loki said, still breathing hard.

Tony rolled onto Loki slightly until his chin dug into Loki's chest. "So what changed?"

Loki's eyes flashed with something fierce and possessive. He pulled Tony in for another kiss. When Loki finally tore their mouths apart, Tony's thoughts were scrambled again, up to the point that he couldn't immediately process Loki's reply. "He can't have you."

"He? Who is _he_?"

This time around, Loki didn't answer. He appeared to be sulking, and that was the most adorable thing ever.

And Tony had never been great with people, but going over today's events provided him with the answer he sought.

Loki was jealous. Of Cap.

It would have been funny, but instead, it sort of warmed Tony inside. He'd had plenty of people be jealous before, but it had never quite been like this—because Loki didn't need Tony's money or his gadgets or his genius or even the Iron Man suit. He wanted Tony for him, and that meant everything.

So, in the end, what Tony said was, "I'm all yours, Lo. You don't have to worry about that." He was rewarded with a wide, satisfied smile. And because Tony couldn't just let a mystery go, he had to add, "Although I do have a question."

Loki waved an imperious hand—and only he could look imperious even when covered in sweat and other such fluids. "Yes, what is it?"

"How exactly is it that we have a gigantic snake in our pool? And where did he even come from? Is he from Earth, or another realm? And okay, that's more question than one, but work with me here, Lo."

Loki took all of his questions in stride. He waited until Tony actually had to take a breath and then finally said, "It all started with an experiment, when I was merely a child by your years..."

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this story was originally inspired by the floatie :))


End file.
